


Don’t Wanna Know Another Kiss (No Other Name Falling Off My Lips)

by pintycringe



Series: Historical lovers [1]
Category: Hungarian historical figures, Hungarian politics - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Historical, Historical Accuracy, Historical Inaccuracy, Letters, M/M, Politics, Reforms, THIS IS A JOKE DON’T HATE ME, break-up fic, is set in like 1835 Hungary, its accurate but not okay, lowkey written for my history teacher, sipi if you’re reading this ily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pintycringe/pseuds/pintycringe
Summary: Wesselényi gets a letter. He wishes he’d never opened it.





	Don’t Wanna Know Another Kiss (No Other Name Falling Off My Lips)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lady Gaga - I’ll Never Love Again

...

 

When Wesselényi arrives home, he’s giddy. It’s a warm June day - with the summer just starting - and he just had a great swim in the lake. He arrived home just in time for the midday meal. When he steps inside the house, however, his servant tells him he received a letter while he was away. Wesselényi trudges up to his chambers, where he indeed, finds the letter. When he sees the sender, his heart skips a beat. He’s not sure what to expect - he heard the news about Zichy earl’s death, knows this means countess Crescence is now widowed - But it can’t be a wedding invitation, right? It’s too soon, the year of mourning is not yet over. He decides not to dwell on it, opts to just open it before he starts overthinking. 

“My Dear Friend,  
I am writing to you with a great amount of sadness and guilt. I’m afraid our relations - be it friendship or something else - have to end now. Even worse; I’m afraid we cannot continue writing to each other. I know you’ll think; “Is it because of Crescence?”. And, while you’re not completely wrong in thinking so, I don’t want you to bear heavy feelings for her - you two have always been friendly, I’d loathe to change that - so I will explain the cause of my hurtful decision.  
On one hand, yes, it’s Crescence; not just for the reason you might think though. Crescence found some of our old letters. Now, don’t blame her; she didn’t read them on purpose and she didn’t even ask me to stop writing to you. But after reading those love and passion filled letters I know she’s feeling discouraged and I feel that this is unfair to her - how could she have any trust in me when I’m still writing to you, the object of the passion in those letters?  
But Crescence isn’t the only reason. We both felt the differences in our values and methods part us from each other in the past years. I feel that our differences and the leftover bitterness from our past passion that ended - these ruin the remainder of our friendship, and it pains me to see that.  
Therefore I came to decision that it is best to part ways with you.  
I hope you take my decision with understanding and you won’t think of me with a heavy heart. I know that I will always remember you as a great friend - and in the past, lover - of mine.  
Love,  
Your Friend, Széchenyi István.”

When Wesselényi puts the letter down, there are tear stains on it - the remains of a love long over. 

 

...


End file.
